


Happier

by Its_Not_Personal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Nightmares, Surreal, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Not_Personal/pseuds/Its_Not_Personal
Summary: “The son of a criminal doesn’t deserve any better.”





	Happier

Makoto’s POV

Everything is dark...where am I? I hear strained coughing behind me. I spin around. A boy with orange hair is on his knees, looking down as his hand covers his mouth.

“Akehoshi-kun?” I run over, kneeling in front of him. 

He looks up. His eyes...everything is so dull...

Grey almost. 

The only color is red. Dripping from the corner of his mouth. Staining the ground every-time he coughs. His voice is raspy as the words claw out of his throat.

“They said I’d end up like my dad.” 

“Dying of sickness and being forgotten. the son of a criminal doesn’t deserve any better.”

Voices whisper from around me.

“What?” I don’t understand. I don’t get what’s going on. For both of us, tears are falling, but he acts as if they’re not. 

“I wanted to prove them wrong.” he continues, “I wanted so badly to...”

“I...”

Everything about him is so pale.

Yet, he smiles.

“But, if the group needs me to be, I can be cut off. You can all be happier, right Ukki?” 

“No! Don’t say that!” 

He falls limp to the side, but when he lands on the floor, it‘s like water. With a splash, he’s sinking. I can’t see him now. It’s still dark.

“Subaru?!” I reach into the black water. There’s nothing. 

A deafening ringing sends ripples through the dark ocean. 

I don’t like that sound. It sounds like...when a person’s heart...no.

“No! N-no please don’t...” 

Something grips onto my hand. It’s cold. Like a corpse. And it pulls me down, into the water.

...

My eyes shoot open, and my breath is erratic. Slowing it, I calm down. 

Subaru’s right there, sleeping soundly next to me. 

He’s okay.

Hokuto and Isara are next to me. Isara stirs from sleep, picking up his phone to check the time, while Hokuto gives me a worried look.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asks.

“Y-yeah.” 

“It’s okay, Makoto. I haven’t been able to sleep at all...” Isara sighs, glancing out the window overlooking the city.

This is like our sleepovers. 

Except usually there wasn’t the constant beeping of a heart rate. Or the sounds of a hospital gown crinkling every time Subaru’s chest lifts as he takes a deep breath.

Isara sighs, leaning back into the plastic seat.

“Hospital chairs aren’t very comfortable.”


End file.
